Minority Candidates in Canadian elections
=Canadian Federal Elections= 2006 federal election Elections were held in 308 seats in the 2006 federal election. New Democratic Party ???% - ?? ethnic minorities and Aboriginals, ? LGBT Candidates, 34 youth candidates (under 25) 6? African-Canadians - *Gordon Earle - South Shore—St. Margaret's (Nova Scotia) - Retired - 2nd - *Sandra Romano Anthony - York West (Toronto, Ontario) - U of T Professor/Nutritionist - 3rd - ??? - 4,724 *Rochelle Carnegie - Willowdale (Toronto, Ontario) - Ontario NDP Office Manager - 3rd *John Carty - Fredericton (New Brunswick) - Head of Fredericton SPCA - 3rd *Edwin Laryea - Kitchener—Waterloo (Ontario) - Finish - 3rd *Kevin Modeste - Ajax—Pickering (Ontario) - Michael Prue's Constituancy Assistant - 3rd - 6,656 4? Chinese-Canadians *Olivia Chow - Trinity—Spadina (Toronto, Ontario) - Finish - 1st - 28,748 *Pam Boyde - Yukon - 2nd - *John Chan - Calgary Centre-North (Alberta) - Finish - 2nd *Mary-Woo Sims - Port Moody—Westwood—Port Coquitlam (B.C.) - Finish - 3rd ? East Indian Canadians *Manjeet Uppal - Nanaimo-Alberni (British Columbia) - 2nd - 32.23% - 20335 *Jim Gill - Mississauga East—Cooksville - 3rd - ? - 5,180 1 Tamil-Canadian - *David Thomas - Don Valley West - 3rd - 9.11% - 4,902 Liberal Party ???% - ?? ethnic minorities & Aboriginals 5 African-Canadians - *Hedy Fry - Vancouver Centre - Finish - 1st *Marlene Jennings - Notre Dame De Grace - Finish - 1st *Kerline Joseph - Saint-Bruno-Saint-Hubert - Finish - 2nd *Verona Jackson - Bruce Grey Owen Sound - Finish - 2nd *Patricia Whittaker - Delta-Richdmond East - Non-profit - Finish - 2nd ? Chinese Canadians *Raymond Chan - Richmond - 1st *Simon Yu - Cariboo-Prince George - 2nd ? East Indian Canadians *Sukh Dhaliwal (Punjabi) - Newton-North Delta - 1st *Ujjal Dosanjh (Punjabi) - Vancouver South - 1st *Surjit Kooner - Surrey North - Retired Teacher/School Trustee - 3rd Conservative Party of Canada ???% - ?? ethnic minorities & Aboriginals 0 African-Canadians 1 Bangladeshi Canadian - *Mustaque A. Sarker - Papineau - Finish - 3rd ? Chinese Canadians *Kanman Wong (Hong Kong) - Vancouver Kingsway - Computer Scientist - 3rd - ? East Indian Canadians - *Nina Grewal (Punjabi) - Fleetwood-Port Kells - 1st *Tarlok Sablok (India) - Vancouver South - Lawyer - 2nd - 27.13% - 11,859 1 Filipino Canadian - *Elizabeth Pagtakhan - Vancouver East - Businesswoman - 3rd 1 Japanese-Canadian *Bev Oda - (Ontario) 1 Tamil Canadian - *Vincent Veerasuntharam - Scarborough Southwest - 2nd - 10,017 - ? Bloc Quebecois ???% - ?? ethnic minorities & Aboriginals 4 African-Canadians *Maka Kotto - St. Lambert - Finish - 1st *Vivian Barbot - Papineau - Finish - 1st *Gérard Labelle - Honoré-Mercier - Finish - 2nd *Justine Charlemagne - Saint-Léonard-Saint-Michel - Finish - 2nd 1 Chinese-Canadian *May Chiu - LaSalle-Émard - Finish - 2nd 1 Arab Canadian *Maria Mourani - Ahuntsic - Finish - 1st Green Party ???% - ?? ethnic minorities & Aboriginals ? Chinese Canadians - *Daphne So (Hong Kong) - Don Valley West - U of T Student - 4th - 3.56% - 1,918 ? East Indian Canadians *Sunny Athwal - Newton-North Delta - 4th 1 Tamil Canadian *Grace Yogaretnam - Mississauga—Brampton South - 4th - 1,930 - 2004 federal election Elections were held in 308 seats in the 2006 federal election. New Democratic Party 10.7% - 33 Minorities & Aboriginals (Also an additional 14 Gay/Lesbians Candidates, and 2 Differently Abled)''' 8 Aboriginals Canadians - 9 African-Canadians - *Malcolm Azania - Edmonton—Strathcona (Alberta) - 3rd - 23.80% - 11,535 *Sheila White - Scarborough—Guildwood (Toronto, Ontario) - 3rd - *Chris Moise - Brampton West (Ontario) - 3rd - *Yvonne Bobb - Willowdale (Toronto, Ontario) - 3rd - ??? - 4,812 *Sandra Romano Anthony - York West (Toronto, Ontario) - 2nd - ??? - 4,228 *Edwin Laryea Kitchener—Waterloo (Ontario) - 3rd - *Kevin Modeste - Ajax—Pickering (Ontario) - 3rd - 5,286 *Gordon Earle - South Shore—St. Margaret's (Nova Scotia) - 3rd - ??? - 10,140 *John Carty - Fredericton (New Brunswick) - 3rd - 17.3% - 7,360 3 Arab-Canadians - *Monia Mazigh - Ottawa South - 3rd - 13.6% - 8,080 *Omar Aktouf - Outremont - University Professor - 3rd - ? - 5,382 *Zaid Mahayni - Saint-Laurent—Cartierville - 3rd - ? - 2,630 4 Chinese-Canadians - *Olivia Chow - Trinity—Spadina (Toronto, Ontario) - 2nd - ? - 22,397 *Pam Boyde - Yukon - 2nd - 25.67% - 3,216 *John Chan - Calgary Centre-North (Alberta) - 3rd - 12.12% - 6,298 *Valerie Mah - Don Valley East - Retired Teacher/Principal - 3rd - ? - 5,287 7 East Indian Canadians - *H. Pumar Kaur - South Surrey—White Rock—Cloverdale - 3rd - 14.36% - 7,663 *Itrath Syed - Delta—Richmond East - 3rd - 14.63% - 6,838 *Vinay Dey - Calgary—Nose Hill - 3rd - 6.73% - 3,250 *Anwar Naqvi -Halton - 3rd - ? - 4,642 *Jim Gill - Mississauga East—Cooksville - 3rd - ? - 4,619 *Manjinder Rai - Mississauga—Streetsville - 3rd - 9.5% - 4,266 *Fauzia Khan - Scarborough—Rouge River - 4th - ? - 3,635 1 Tamil Canadian - *David Thomas - Don Valley West - 3rd - ? - 4,393 Liberals 10.7% - 33 Minorities & Aboriginals 10 Aboriginal-Canadians - 4 African-Canadians *Jean Augustine *Hedy Fry *Marlene Jennings *Ovid L. Jackson 3 Chinese-Canadians *Raymond Chan *Shirley Chan *Kwangyul Peck 13 East Indian Canadians *Noor Ahmed *Navdeep Singh Bains *Gulzar Cheema *Hira Chopra *Sukh Dhaliwal *Ruby Dhalla *Ujjal Dosanjh *Mohindar Gill *Wajid Khan *Gurbax S. Malhi *Yasmin Ratansi *Moe Saeed *Gurbux Saini 1 Filipino-Canadian *Rey Pagtakhan Conservatives : 10.3% - 32 Minorities & Aboriginals 1 African-Canadian *Megan Harris - Toronto Centre - 3rd - 6 Chinese Canadians *Mike Chong (1/2 Chinese) - Wellington—Halton Hills (Ontario) - 1st *Inky Mark - Dauphin—Swan River (Manitoba) - 1st *Victor Soo Chan (Guyanese Chinese) - Vancouver South - Dentist - 2nd *Alice Wong - Richmond *Robert Eng ? - (Manitoba) *Joe Li - Markham—Unionville (Ontario) 16 East Indian Canadians - *Jesse Johl - Vancouver Kingsway - 3rd - *Jasbir Singh Cheema - Surrey North - Broadcaster - 4th *Gurmant Grewal - Newton—North Delta - *Nina Grewal - Fleetwood—Port Kells *Deepak Obhrai - Calgary East *Rahim Jaffer - Edmonton—Strathcona *Tim Uppal (Punjabi) - Edmonton—Beaumont - 2nd - *Raj Joshi - Winnipeg South Centre (Manitoba) - *Nina Tangri - Mississauga—Streetsville *Parvinder Sandhu - Mississauga—Brampton South *Sam Hundal (Punjabi) - Brampton—Springdale *Raminder Gill - former Ontario PC MPP - Bramalea—Gore—Malton *Leslie Soobrian (Guyanese) - President of York West Conservative Riding Association *Tom Varesh - Scarborough—Guildwood *Rupinder Nannar *Payam Eslami 1 Japanese-Canadian *Bev Oda - Clarington—Scugog—Uxbridge (Ontario) - 1st Bloc Quebecois Green Party 3.2% - 10 Minorities & Aboriginals (SOURCES - (1) Toronto Star Article, (2) Elections Canada past election results) 2000 Federal Election Elections were held in 30? seats in the 2000 federal election. New Democratic Party ? African Canadians - *Cynthia Kazadi - Missisauga West - Dental Assisatant *Ron Casey Nestor - Don Valley East - Retired - 4th - 2,249 *Paulette Senior - Scarborough Rogue River - YWCA worker Liberal Progressive Conservative Canadian Alliance Bloc Quebecois =Provincial Elections= =Newfoundland= 2003 Provincial Election Elections were held in 48 seats in the Newfoundland and Labrador general election, 2003. NDP 1 East Indian Canadian - *Raj Sharan - President of Newfoundland & Labrador NDP - ST. JOHN'S WEST - FINISH 3rd =Nova Scotia= 2003 Provincial Election Elections were held in 52 seats in the Nova Scotia general election, 2003. NDP 1 African-Canadian *Percy Paris - Waverley-Fall River-Beaver Bank - FINISH 2nd PC 1 African-Canadian *Linda Carvery - Halifax Needham - Singer - 3rd 1999 Provincial Election Elections were held in 52 seats in the Nova Scotia general election, 1999. 1998 Provincial Election Elections were held in 52 seats in the Nova Scotia general election, 1998. NDP *Yvonne Atwell - 1st - 1777 - Preston LIBERALS *Wayne Adams - 2nd - Preston 1548 1993 Provincial Election Elections were held in 52 seats in the Nova Scotia general election, 1993. NDP 1 African-Canadian *Yvonne Atwell - Preston - 4th - 584 1 East Indian Canadian - *Ash Shaikh - COLE HARBOUR-EASTERN Passage - 3rd LIBERALS 1 African Canadian *Wayne Adams - Preston - 1st - 1872 - PC *Kevin Umlah? HALIFAX ATLANTIC - 3rd - 2731 =New Brunswick= 2006 Provincial Election Elections were held in 55 seats in the New Brunswick general election, 2006. NDP 1 African Canadian - *Percy Ward - Fundy-River Valley Progressive Conseravatives 1 African Canadian - *Idee Inyangudor - Saint John Harbour - 2003 Provincial Election Elections were held in 55 seats in the New Brunswick general election, 2003. NDP 1 African Canadian - *Percy Ward - Grand Bay-Westfield - FINISH 3rd =Ontario= 2003 Provincial Election Elections were held in 103 seats in the Ontario general election, 2003. NDP - 11? Visible Minority Candidates of 103 Seats 6 African-Canadians *Yvette Blackburn - Windsor West - NDP - Finish - 2nd *Garth Bobb - York West (Toronto) - Howard Hampton's Executive Assistant - Finish - 2nd *Chris Moise - Brampton West—Mississauga - NDP - Finish - 3rd *Murphy Browne - Don Valley East (Toronto) - NDP - Finish - 3rd *Yvonne Bobb - Willowdale (Toronto) - NDP - Finish - 3rd *Cynthia Kazadi - Missisauga West - NDP - Finish - 3rd 4 East Indian Canadians - *Ali Naqvi - Don Valley West - *Anwar Abbas Naqvi - Oakville *Arif Raza - Mississauga West *Kuldip Singh Sodhi - Etobicoke North 1 Filipino-Canadian - *Gene Lara - Toronto Centre Liberals 8? Visible Minority Candidates of 103 Seats 3 African-Canadians - *Mary Anne Chambers - Scarborough East (Toronto) - Finish - 1st *Alvin Curling - Scarbourgh—Rouge River (Toronto) - Finish - 1st *Monica Purdy - Beaches-East York (Toronto) - Nurse - 2nd 1 Chinese Canadian - *Tony Wong - Markham 4 East Indian Canadians - *Kuldip Kular - Bramalea—Gore—Malton—Springdale 1st *Vic Dhillon - Brampton West—Mississauga 1st *Harinder Jeet Singh Takhar - Mississauga Centre *Shafiq Qaadri - Etobicoke North PC 8? Visible Minority Candidates of 103 Seats 2 Chinese Canadians - *Yolanda Chan - Scarborough—Agincourt *Mila Wong - Sudbury 5 East Indian Canadians - *Raminder Gill - Bramalea—Gore—Malton—Springdale 2nd *Baljit Gosal - Etobicoke North *Sohail Bhatti - Hamilton East 3rd *Shakil Hassan - Hamilton Mountain 3rd *Nina Tangri - Mississauga West 1 Japanese Canadian - *Dave Tsubouchi - Markham 1999 Provincial Election Elections were held in 103 seats in the Ontario general election, 1999. Ontario NDP - ? Blacks *Stephanie Payne - School Trustee - York West - Finish ? *Paulette Senior - YWCA worker - Scarborough Rogue River - Finish ? 1996 by-election(s) PC 1 African-Canadian *Rob Davis - PC - York South 1995 Provincial Election Elections were held in 130 seats in the Ontario general election, 1995. NDP 9? Visible Minority Candidates of 130 Seats 2 Arabs *Karim Ismaili - NDP - Ottawa West *Zenia Wadhwani - NDP - Mississauga East 2 Chinese *Christine Fei - NDP - Scarborough—Agincourt *Mike Tang - NDP - Markham 3 East Indians *Osman Ali - NDP - Etobicoke Humber *Dan Shekhar - NDP - Mississauga North *Tarek Fatah - NDP - Scarborough North 2 Tamil *Janaki Bala-Krishnan - NDP - Don Mills *Joseph Thevarkunnel - NDP - York Centre Liberals - 5? Visible Minority Candidates of 130 Seats 1 African Canadian *Alvin Curling - Scarborough North 1 Chinese *Bob Wong - Fort York 2 East Indians *Khalid Usman - Markham *Bhagat Taggar - Scarborough East 1 Tamil *Kris Parthiban - Scarborough—Ellesmere PC - 1? Visible Minority Candidates of 130 Seats 1 Japanese Canadian *David Tsubouchi - PC - Markham 1993 By-Election(s) NDP 1 Tamil Canadian - * Chandran Mylvaganam - NDP - Don Mills Liberal 1 East Indian Canadian - *Murad Velshi - Liberal - Don Mills =Manitoba= 2003 Provincial Election Elections were held in 57 seats in the Manitoba general election, 2003. NDP 2003 3 Aboriginal Canadians *George Hickes (Inuit) - Point Douglas - 1st - 2877 *Oscar Lathlin - the Pas - 1st - 3104 *Eric Robinson - Rupertsland - 1st - 2203 1 East Indian Canadian *Bidhu Jha - Radisson - 1st - 3888 3 Filipino Canadians *Cris Aglugub - The Maples - 1st - 3781 *Conrad Santos - Wellington - 1st - 3119 *Mario Santos - Inkster - 2nd - 2851 Liberal 2 Filipino Canadians - *Mario Javier - Minto - 2nd - 685 *Tony Sanchez - Burrows - 2nd - 1252 2 East Indian Canadians - *Sam Bhalesar - Rossmere - 3rd - 362 *Gerry Sankar (Trinidad) - Ft. Whyte - 3rd - 1803 PC *Dan Zahari? - St. Boniface - 3rd - 741 1999 Provincial Election Elections were held in 57 seats in the Manitoba general election, 1999. NDP 3 Aboriginal Canadians *George Hickes (Inuit)- Point Douglas - 1st - 3338 *Oscar Lathlin - the Pas - 1st - 2952 *Eric Robinson - Rupertsland - 1st - 2007 1 East Indian Canadian *Bidhu Jha - Ft. Whyte - 2nd - 2815 3 Filipino Canadians *Celson Arevalo - Pembina - 2nd - 1120 *Cris Aglugub - The Maples - 1st - 4329 *Conrad Santos - Wellington - 1st - 4102 LIBERAL *Malli Aulakh - Ft. Whyte - 3rd - 1202 *Ajay Chopra - Point Douglas - 2nd - 1336 *Mohinder Dhillon - St. Norbert - 3rd - 1313 *Shirley Chaput ? - Southdale - 3rd - 2064 *Sudhir Sandhu - the Maples - 3rd - 1233 PC *George Sandhu - Inkster - 3rd - 1017 *Maggie Nishimura - Lord Roberts - 2nd - 2678 Independant(s) *Philip Ng - Flin Flon - 3rd - 268 1995 Provincial Election Elections were held in 57 seats in the Manitoba general election, 1995. NDP 3 Aboriginal Canadians *George Hickes (Inuit) - Point Douglas - 1st - 3095 *Oscar Lathlin - the Pas - 1st - 3616 *Eric Robinson - Rupertsland - 1st - 2249 ? Filipino Canadians *Poy Gomez - member of the Maples Youth Justice Committee - Inkster - 2nd - 2649 *Conrad Santos - Broadway - 1st - 4748 *Renald Fiola? - La Verendrye - 3rd - 2452 *Wilson Ho - Seine River - 3rd - 2163 *Inderjit Claire - the Maples - 2nd - 2634 Liberal *Murray Lee? - Arthur-Virden *Fred De Villa? - Broadway - 2nd *Ranjit Sarin - Dauphin - 3rd - 996 *Bob Singh - Springfield - 3rd - 1461 1 Japanese Canadian *Art Miki ? - Radisson - 2nd - 2401 PC 1 Filipino Canadian *Fred Arrojado - the Maples - 3rd - 1960 1 Vietnamese Canadian *Ba Van Nguyen - Broadway - 3rd - 1529 1990 Provincial Election Elections were held in 57 seats in the Manitoba general election, 1990. NDP 3 Aboriginal Canadians *Elijah Harper - Rupertsland - 1st - 3798 *George Hickes (Inuit) - Point Douglas - 1st - 2778 *Oscar Lathlin - the Pas - 1st - 3390 1 Filipino Canadian *Conrad Santos - Broadway - 1st - 2508 *Ajit Deol - Inkster - 2nd - 2637 *Peter Sim? - River Heights - 3rd - 1190 Liberal 1 East Indian Canadian *Gulzar Cheema - the Maples - 1st - 3293 PC *Raj Mehta - Inkster - 3rd - 1416 1988 Provincial Election Elections were held in 57 seats in the Manitoba general election, 1988. NDP 1 Aboriginal Canadian *Elijah Harper - Rupertsland - 1st - 2206 LIBERAL 1 East Indian Canadian *Gulzar Cheema - Kildonan - 1st - 5653 PC *Allan Yap - Burrows - 3rd - 129 *Resty Taruc - Inkster - 3rd - 2151 =Alberta= 1997 Provincial Election Elections were held in 83 seats in the Alberta general election, 2004. NDP *Ken Sahil - Calgary-Fort - 4th - 891 - 9.90% *Ricardo Acuna - Edmonton-Mill Woods NDP 1,266 12.70% *Donna Fong - Edmonton-Riverview NDP 2,261 15.70% *Raj Pannu - Edmonton-Strathcona NDP 4,272 31.80% *Charan Khehra - Edmonton-Whitemud NDP 1,012 6.50% LIBERAL *Amar Singh - Calgary-McCall LIB 2,701 31.00% PC *Moe Amery - Calgary East - 1st - 4,857 - 60.20% *Wayne Cao - Calgary-Fort - 1st - 4,410 - 48.80% *Shiraz Shariff - Calgary-McCall - PC 5,118 58.90% *Hung Pham - Calgary-Montrose PC 4,556 58.70% *Gary Mar - Calgary-Nose Creek PC 7,815 64.50% *Jasbeer Singh - Edmonton-Ellerslie - 2nd - PC 2,641 26.00% *Sukhi Randhawa PC 3,679 28.30% *Ziad Jaber PC 2,993 30.00% Green Party *Myles Kitagawa - Edmonton-Strathcona - 5th - 236 1.80% =British Columbia= 2005 Provincial Election Elections were held in 79 seats in the British Columbia general election, 2005. BC NDP - 11? 1 Arab Canadian *Moh Chelali - NDP - Surrey-White Rock 2 Chinese Canadians *Gabriel Yiu - NDP - Burnaby-Willingdon *Jenny Kwan - NDP - Vancouver-Mount Pleasant 8 East Indians Canadians *Harry Lali - NDP - Yale-Lillooet *Taranjit Purewal - NDP - Abbotsford-Mount Lehman *Harry Bains - NDP - Surrey-Newton *Jagrup Brar - NDP - Surrey-Panorama Ridge *Dileep Athaide - NDP - Delta South *Gian Sihota - NDP - Richmond East *Raj Chouhan - NDP - Burnaby-Edmonds *Ravinder Gill - NDP - Vancouver-Fraserview BC Liberals - 9? 1 African Canadian *Daniel Igali - Surrey-Newton 4 Chinese Canadians *John Yap - Richmond-Steveston *Richard Lee - Burnaby North *Patrick Wong - Vancouver-Kensington *Ida Chong - Oak Bay-Gordon Head 4 East Indians Canadians *Bob Hans - Surrey-Panorama Ridge *Patty Sahota - Burnaby-Edmonds *Wally Oppal - Vancouver-Fraserview *Rob Nijjar - Vancouver-Kingsway See also *Female candidates in Canadian elections External links *Elections Canada Article "Immigrants and Ethnoracial Minorities In Canada : A Review of their participation in Federal Electoral Politics" Category:Politics of Canada